


In Hushed Whispers

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has a slight compentency kink don't judge him, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus is sexy even when covered in blood and ichor, Malec is soft af in the epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Alec and Magnus get stuck in a hell dimension and they fight their way out.





	1. In Hushed Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> REPOST FROM MY OLD AO3!!!! Betaed the first time by @maleccrazedauthor on Tumblr. It was based on a dreamscape I had for about a week until I finally got it down.
> 
> Ok I have to say it now, if you’re a Dragon Age fan, you guys probably get the references to the actual quest in Dragon Age Inquisition, so enjoy the easter eggs lovelies!!

Alec wasn’t 100 percent sure what happened, or where he was, but he knew one thing was for sure.

He needed to find Magnus, and get the hell out.

He heard voices and footsteps before the door slammed open and humanoid demons appeared.

“What the...?” it started, but never finished its sentence, for Alec cut it and its friend down quickly. He quickly made his way out of the cell. He quickly looked through the cells near him and saw that they were barren, with the exception of skeletons. He headed up the stairwell, blade at the ready as he ran his stele over his heightened speed and soundless runes, and his heightened hearing rune for good measure.

He heard a shout of pain, quickly recognizing Magnus’s voice and bolted, heart racing at the mere thought of Magnus being hurt. Several demons fell into his path, which he cut down with ease, a trail of ichor and demon corpses left in his wake. He kept running, right up to a door and he stopped to listen.

“You will break you weak hybrid!” a voice snarled.

“I’ll die first,” he heard Magnus reply, and Alec couldn’t help but smile, for he heard the smug defiance in Magnus’s voice as he kicked the door open.

The sight he beheld both eased his mind and made his blood boil.

Magnus was chained to the opposite wall in the room as a humanoid demon was standing in front of him. He looked bruised and beat all to hell, but he was alive. His clothes were torn and he looked to have a slight gash going across his stomach.

The demon turned quickly, and Alec saw the evil smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“Or you will,” Magnus added with a dark look in his eyes as he wrapped his legs around the demon’s neck and twisted his hips sharply, snapping its neck. It fell to the floor in a heap as Alec approached and stabbed the demon corpse before unlocking Magnus’s cuffs. His arms curled around Alec’s neck as he held Magnus close, kissing his beloved with intense passion and relief, which Magnus returned. Tears of relief stung in his hazel eyes as a hand cupped his face while another kept firm around his waist, keeping him close as Magnus’s hands went in his dark hair, not wanting an inch of space between them, mouths coming together as if they were coming home.

“Baby, you’re hurt. Let me see,” he whispered against his lips.

Magnus smiled. “I’ll be fine sweetheart. Besides-” he started before pulling the seraph blade from the corpse and lunging at Alec...

...Only to stab the humanoid demon that was coming up from behind him.

“We’ll be out of here soon enough,” he finished with a smirk, and Alec was both impressed, and if he were honest, kinda turned on. He knew his boyfriend was powerful and strong, but to watch the adamas glow red and illuminate his cat eyes was mesmerizing.

It didn't help that watching him snap a demon’s neck with his thighs did a thing in his brain.

“See something you like, gorgeous?” Magnus teased. Alec rolled his eyes with a small smile, snapping himself out of whatever was going on in his mind.

“Just you. Now really, we need to get out of here,” he replied as he took his boyfriend’s hand. They bolted from the dungeon cell and up several flights of stairs, slaughtering every demon in their path. They soon made it to an underground dock, where several humanoid demons stood, one trying to force the other into something.

“The master needs more power for the portal.” It spoke. The other was shaking its head but the first merely slit its throat before they both turned to something more grotesque. Alec and Magnus looked at each other and nodded before Magnus shot a blast of magic at them as Alec loaded up his bow and fired a couple arrows at them before running in and cutting them down.

“Magnus on your 6!” Alec called as Magnus turned and stabbed the demon coming at him as Alec ran the last of them through with his own blade. Magnus then knelt, gripping at his stomach. Alec’s hazel eyes widened.

“Magnus! Magnus are you okay?” He yelped in a panic. The warlock looked up at his boyfriend before standing, his hand still holding his stomach.

“I’ll be fine darling, don’t worry,” he reassured him, but Alec had already yanked out a spare sterile knife from his belt and began cutting pieces from his shirt.

“Magnus, please.” he whispered, his hand placed over Magnus’s. The warlock sighed and pulled his hand away to reveal a nasty gash along his stomach that extended from his belly button to lower part of his ribs. Alec’s eyes went wide before he breathed slowly and knelt to see the wound better.

“Why haven’t you been using magic to heal these?” he asked calmly as he dabbed a segment of his shirt against the wound to stop the bleeding. Magnus winced as Alec cleaned the wound thoroughly.

“Alexander, you do realize we will need quite a bit of power to get out of here- ouch! Not so tight darling...” he replied. Alec sighed and kissed his stomach in an apology before wrapping his stomach up in the shirt pieces and tying them off in a secure knot at his side.

“I realize, but I really don’t want to lose you...I...I don’t think I’d know what I’d do if I lost you...just...promise me if you get seriously hurt you’ll heal yourself, please?” he pleaded as he pulled Magnus into a tight embrace. He sighed as he buried his face in his neck.

“Alright...” he whispered against his neck. Alec smiled and soon let go.

“Let’s go...” he said as they ran off together, up the fight of steps and into a once beautiful courtyard, the sky above them in vast shades of yellow and green.

“Where are we exactly?” Alec questioned.

“I’m not 100% sure, but my best guess is one of the hell dimensions, though I know it’s not Edom...” Magnus replied as a gentle flame erupted in his hand. Alec nodded and put a hand at his waist in a simple gesture of reassurance. They pressed on, killing whatever demons in their path as they soon found themselves in the main hall of a once grand castle and several demons guarding the door.

“Time to see the one responsible for hauling us here,” Magnus said, a serious look on his face.

Alec grinned and quickly loaded his bow and fired, hitting one of the demons right between the eyes. The others charged them but Magnus easily took down several of them with his blade, his cat eyes blazing, which caused whatever remained to run.

“Lovely. Well that helped for once.” Magnus muttered.

Alec’s eyebrow quirked up in confusion. “Does this have to do with your father?” he asked.

Magnus sighed and nodded. “I’ll explain once we get the hell out of here,” he replied.

Alec nodded and dropped a quick kiss to his cheek before they snuck into the other room, where a grand throne stood and a barely stable portal had been opened behind it. On the throne sat a humanoid demon, with dark hair and eyes and and atop his head was a strange fur hat.

“Is that Stheno? It’s said that it had killed several shadowhunters, including the head of the London Institute back in the 1870s.” Alec questioned.

Magnus shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.” he replied. “He seems distracted. Let’s go.”

Alec nodded and they slowly made their way across the room until the demon summoned a blade and threw it in their direction. Magnus pulled Alec back against his chest just as the blade embedded itself in the wall.

“Shit. Thanks babe,” he murmured.

“I know you're there, and if you think you can escape without a fight you’re sorely mistaken.” Stheno called out as he rose from the throne. A force pulled them from the shadows and into the light of the throne room. Stheno smiled.

“Well well well, a nephilim and, Magnus Bane? Heh. Well this is a surprise, you know, your father has a claim on you, says you’re one of the children he’s most proud of, and none of us get your head,” he stated. The demon smirked while summoning the blade from the wall as Alec positioned himself protectively in front of Magnus.

“There may be a bounty for you head, boy, but your little nephilim is ripe for the taking!” he finished before lunging at Alec, who blocked the demon. The demon bounced back before lunging again, but Magnus jumped in front of Alec, parrying the blade and making him jump back.

“Stay out of this, boy. There’s no point in fighting something I can’t kill,” Stheno warned as Magnus lunged only to get knocked back into a pillar.

“Magnus!” Alec yelled as he bolted over to his boyfriend’s side. Stheno laughed as he grabbed Alec by the throat.

“You’re going to die, little nephilim, and once your dead, I’m taking the hybrid to the realm of his father. How pleased he’ll be when I bring him this gift,” he told Alec, who struggled in his slowly tightening grip.

Just as he was starting to see spots, Alec was on the ground gasping for breath, an arrow in Stheno’s back. Alec reached for his seraph blade on the ground as Stheno stomped on Alec’s wrist, hard. He winced in pain as he reached with his other hand and thrusted the blade into the demon’s stomach as a blast of magic engulfed the demon. Alec watched as Stheno burst into flames.

He soon looked up once the ash had settled only to see Magnus at his side and gently pulling him to his feet.

“Are you okay Alexander?” he asked gently. Alec nodded as he leaned against his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around him. They soon looked over at the unstable portal.

“Can you stabilize it so we can get home?” he questioned as he rubbed his injured wrist, he had a bad feeling it was broken and he lost his stele in the fight.

“I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn sweetheart. I got this,” Magnus scoffed. Alec smiled and kissed his cheek.

“If you say so, love,” he replied as he watched Magnus’s magic connect to the portal, watching the intense swirling interconnect and slightly smooth out. Magnus soon began to stumble and Alec quickly took Magnus’s hand to offer his strength, whatever he had left after the fight.

After a moment Magnus lowered his hands and leaned on Alec for a second.

“I’ve got you baby, let’s go home,” Alec whispered in his ear as they walked forward, leaning on each other through the portal...

...Landing them in the ops center of the institute.

Several people were surrounding them as both Alec and Magnus collapsed against each other, arms wrapped tightly around the other in a warm embrace.

They were home...

~~~Later~~~

Isabelle had sat bedside vigil for the past several hours, her hand wrapped around her brother’s, fearful of the worst. Catarina looked over at her from Magnus’s side with a small smile.

“They’re both fine, they just need the rest. And so do you. You've been running on fumes since they disappeared. And that’s not just coming from me as a warlock, but a nurse. Go.” Catarina replied. Isabelle sighed.

“Yes ma’am...but can you do something?” she asked with a small sigh. Catarina raised her eyebrow in curiosity. Izzy responded with a gentle push of Alec’s bed closer to Magnus’s.

Catarina smiled. “I see,” she replied as she waved her hand. The beds were soon pushed together and Izzy reached over and put her brother’s hand in Magnus’s. Catarina looked over at their heart monitors and realized that their heart rates had very slightly steadied, their breathing falling in sync.

“Looks like that helped. Not a bad idea Isabelle.” She commented. Izzy smiled as Jace soon walked in the infirmary with Clary in tow.

“How are they?” he asked.

Catarina rolled her eyes. “The same as when you came in an hour ago. Really, your parabatai will be fine. His wrist is nearly healed and any cuts or bruises have already been taken care of,” she told him.

Jace smiled before looking over at Magnus. “What about him?”

Catarina looked down at her friend and brushed some hair from his face.

“He’ll be alright. The wound he had when they escaped thankfully wasn’t infected and the ribs that had been broken have healed. They’re both exhausted, but they’ll wake up, I just don’t know when,” she explained. Both Jace and Clary smiled.

“Will you call us when they do?” Clary asked. Cat nodded.

“You’ll be the first to know. After Isabelle if she decides to get some rest,” She replied while giving Izzy a pointed look, a motherly smile etched across her face. The three shadowhunters gave a slight laugh.

“C’mon Izzy, Madzie’s been actually wanting to spend time with you,” Clary told her as she reached for Izzy’s hand. Izzy took it with a smile and the three of them walked out of the infirmary. Catarina sighed as she looked down at the two men.

“Rest up,you two. You need it,” she murmured as she took a seat and got herself comfortable.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally wasn’t supposed to be a two-shot, but you know what, fuck it. I did leave Alec in the dark on a few things and I wanna fix that. So enjoy the fluff!

When Alec finally woke up he was incredibly stiff and sore. He looked around, realizing that he was in the infirmary of the Institute, before his eyes finally settled on his and Magnus’s interlocked hands. He smiled to himself and pulled himself closer to his boyfriend, brushing away stray hairs before his hand fell to his lover’s face, gently rubbing at any makeup that remained.

“Magnus...baby, wake up...c’mon, love...” he soothed as Magnus groaned, his eyes slowly fluttering open to reveal his gorgeous golden cat eyes.

Alec smiled, his hand still pressed against his cheek, his hazel eyes full of love and relief.

“Alexander...love, are you alright?” he asked gently. Alec smiled.

“Yeah. I’m much better knowing you’re okay,” he whispered, leaning in and slowly kissing his boyfriend, which Magnus returned just as slow and as gentle, pulling him closer until a shrill beeping went off and a gasp alerted them of another person’s presence. Alec looked up to see Catarina, her dark hair falling over her eyes and her hand over her heart, breathing heavily.

“Good god...” she sighed. Magnus looked over at her, and Alec noticed that his glamoured brown eyes were up.

“Catarina? Are you alright?” he asked and moved to get up but Catarina sat down on Magnus’s bed and proceeded to lightly smack him upside the head before hugging him tightly.

“Reckless idiot. I’m so glad you’re back,” she murmured in his ear. Magnus smiled and hugged her back.

“It's good to see you too Cat,” he replied as Catarina pulled Alec into a hug.

“Where's Izzy? And Jace?” Alec questioned.

“I’m not sure about Jace, but I asked your sister to go gather some clothes for both of you. You both have been out for at least 30 hours,” she explained. Alec’s eyes went wide.

“I’m honestly impressed the institute isn’t up in flames,” he stated. Magnus and Catarina laughed.

“Your mother and Luke have been taking care of the place in your absence Alec,” she explained. Alec sighed as he buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Magnus smiled and kissed Alec’s cheek as he relaxed against his chest.

Catarina rolled her eyes. “It’s so sweet it’s nearly disgusting. Let me go call Isabelle,” she told them before heading out of the infirmary, leaving the two men alone for the moment. Alec pulled Magnus close and sighed against his shoulder, breathing him in and leaving little kisses against his shoulder.

“Hey Magnus?” Alec asked after a moment.

“Yes, darling?” he replied as he turned to look at him.

“What did you mean by ‘that helped,’?” Alec questioned, a hand rubbing gentle circles against his side. Magnus sighed as he closed his eyes, opening them again to reveal his golden cat eyes.

“My eyes are those of my father. Many demons fear him, for he’s a prince of hell. It's not really something I prefer to talk about,” he explained. Alec smiled and held him to his chest.

“Okay. But you know you're nothing like him. You are the furthest thing from a greater demon.” he assured him as the hand on Magnus’s side went up to cup his face. Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss against his palm, and Alec saw the absolute love and adoration in his beautiful gold eyes.

“I love you Alexander,” he replied. They were soon laying flat against the bed, Alec’s head resting against his boyfriend’s chest, listening to his heart beating, strong and steady as he starting drawing several runes against Magnus’s skin, signifying love, trust, and safety. Magnus smiled as he rubbed gentle circles along his back, sighing in content.

They were both nearly asleep again when they heard a knock against the door.

Alec groaned. “Damnit...”

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec into a quick kiss as Catarina returned with Isabelle in tow. She smiled as she set the duffel bag down and hugged them both.

“I was so worried for you both!” Both of them grinned and hugged her back before she grabbed the duffle and set it on the bed.

Izzy gave a sheepish grin as Alec began rifting through the clothes. “I grabbed some clothes for you both from the loft, though I’m hoping I grabbed the right sizes...”

“We’ll know if you did or didn’t, Magnus rips half of my shirts-” Alec started.

Magnus gave a slight scoff as he playfully shoved his boyfriend. “I do not!”

Alec gave him a pointed look. “How many times have you had to quickly fix my shirt when you grabbed the wrong one and ripped the seems on your huge biceps? Or against your back?” he shot back.

“Alexander hush, you enjoy it,” he replies with a wicked grin. Alec rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless.

“Oh get married already my god!” Catarina laughed as Isabelle giggled. Alec rolled his eyes but grinned as Magnus laughed.

“You’ll get your invite in the mail, Catarina, I assure you.” he replied as Alec murmured under his breath. “When it happens.”

Izzy laughed as Catarina reached over and unhooked the heart monitors.

“Both of you are free to head home, but absolutely no magic Magnus, and nothing that will strain your wrist Alec,” Catarina ordered.

“But what about the Institute? I probably have several files I need to sign and I need to have everything that happened in the alternate dimension in a detailed report for the Clave as soon as possible and-” Alec began listing off all of the things needed to be done.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and put a hand to his mouth. “Alec calm down The Institute will be fine for one more day while you go home and rest. Catarina, Mom, Luke and I can handle whatever you two need to take care of, so you two can stay in, order takeout, and enjoy an undisturbed movie night or whatever you two do on your days off,” she assured him. Alec rolled his eyes but sighed as Izzy pulled her hand away.

“Ok ok fine. But I’m coming back in the morning,” he told her. He had a feeling Magnus would try and distract him, and if he were honest with himself it’d work without fail.

Isabelle grinned as she got up. “Good. We won’t call unless the world is ending and we’ll be sure to keep an eye on Jace and Clary as well,” she assured as she heads towards the door.

“Speaking of Jace and Clary, could you go gather my daughter from them right quick? I’m sure she’d like to see her uncles before they leave,” Catarina asked.

Izzy nodded. “Sure,” she replied before she left as Alec gave her a worried look.

Catarina smiled. “While you two were missing she actually warmed up to your sister and Clary, while basically ignoring Jace. She also gets along well with your younger brother, who seems to be rather protective of her.” she explained as Alec grinned.

“That’s my niece,” he cheered quietly. Magnus and Catarina laughed.

“Well I’ll leave you two to get dressed and presentable.” she told them before leaving herself and shutting the door.

The pair quickly got dressed and Alec couldn’t help but stare at the way Magnus’s burgundy shirt hugged his broad chest and massive biceps. His mouth went dry as Magnus stretched his limbs and noting how his broad back pulled at the seams.

Magnus looked over his shoulder and grinned as Alec wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed several kisses to his neck and jaw, wandering hands sliding up and down Magnus’s torso.

“Alexander, darling, much as I’m enjoying this, it’s probably best to wait until we’re home...” Magnus whispered as he turned in Alec’s arms.

Alec whined and pressed one final kiss to Magnus’s adam’s apple before relenting and holding him close.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so freaking gorgeous...” he whispered.

Magnus grinned and shot him a playful wink. “You’re not so bad yourself handsome.”

Alec laughed as he took his hand and together they walked out of the infirmary and through the halls of the institute until a young voice called to them.

“Uncle Magnus! Uncle Alec!”

Both of them turned as Madzie jumped in Magnus’s arms.

“Sweet pea!” Magnus exclaimed with a smile as he spun her in his arms. Alec smiled as Madzie reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Momma said that you were in a lot of trouble. Are you okay?” she asked.

Alec smiled as he hugged her to his chest. “We’re just fine Madzie. In fact, we were going to go back home and rest some more,” he explained.

“Doctor’s orders.” Catarina’s voice echoed from the other end of the hall. Alec set Madzie down and she ran to her mother, who picked her up and set her on her hip.

“Figured you two would like a portal out of here.” she told them.

“Momma can I do it?” Madzie asked eagerly.

Magnus mocked feeling hurt, complete with an exaggerated gasp and a hand to his chest. “My gosh Madzie! Do you want us gone that badly?”

Alec barely managed to not roll his eyes as Madzie shook her head.

“No Uncle Magnus! I wanna show you how good I’ve gotten with my magic!” she amended quickly. Alec’s heart skipped a few beats as Magnus laughed.

“I can’t stay mad at you my sweet niece,” he replied as he pressed a kiss to the top of Madzie’s head. Madzie grinned before looking at her mother, who nodded.

Alec watched as Madzie focused her magic before a portal appeared behind Magnus and Alec.

Alec grinned. “Great job kiddo,” he replied and gave Madzie a high five. Catarina whispered something in her daughter’s ear, who giggled.

“Momma says to go rest, doctor’s orders!” she exclaimed as she pointed at both of them.

Both men laughed before they gave both her and Cat a final hug before stepping through the portal, finally heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I’m tempted to write a companion piece of what they do when they get home...

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone liked this. This was a pain to write, as I suck at battle scenes...also I completely made up the look and personality of Stheno, but he is a real demon mentioned in the story and in demonology. =D


End file.
